Chrono Crusade: Reincarnation
(except for Season 2A), (except for Season 2A), (Season 2B), (Season 3A), (Season 3B), (Season 4A), (Season 4B)|no_of_episodes = 96}} Chrono Crusade: Reincarnation is an anime series and the sequel to Chrono Crusade. Plot Season 1 - Carlos Arc The arc takes place in 2003, 75 years after Chrono Crusade. 4 years ago Amanda and Jonathan Christopher were told by their father, Edward about the sinners. He also told them that they are reincarnations of their ancestors, Rosette and Joshua. but in order to protect them he gave them to the Magdalane Order, a group of religious exorcist that deals with demon hunting. Season 2A - Aion Arc After convincing Jonathan, Erica and Carl to see the errors of their ways, Amanda lessens her activity within the Magdalane Order and Joanna(who recently joined the Magdalane Order) and Gabriel are worried that something is wrong. it is revealed as expected, that the 1st incarnation of Aion is still alive and that he plans to revive Pandemonium at the expense of Amanda's body and soul. Season 2B - Tendou Arc 1 Year after killing the original Aion for good, the Magdalane Order is seaching for other incarnations of the original crew. Season 3A - Reinhart Arc 1 Year after defeating Ukyo and Stabilizing the container, Season 3B - Alexa Arc 1 Year after the defeat of Reinhart and his followers, Season 4A - Greed Arc 1 Year after the defeat of Alexa and her associates, Season 4B - Zeus Arc 1 Year after the defeat of the Half-Breed bandits, Main Characters *Amanda Christopher/Rosette Christopher (CV: , Hilary Haag) - the main protagonist of the series and Rosette's 6th incarnation *Gabriel Blanc/Chrono (CV: , Greg Ayres) - Amanda's childhood friend and Chrono's 6th incarnation *Joanna Hailey/Azmaria Hendric (CV: , Jessica Boone) - Azmaria's 6th incarnation *Donna Morrison/Satella Harvenheit (CV: , Tiffany Grant) - Satella's 6th incarnation *Jonathan Christopher/Joshua Christopher (CV: , Chris Patton) - Amanda's younger brother and Joshua's 6th incarnation *Erica Morrison/Florette Harvenheit (CV: , Monica Rial) - Florette's 6th incarnation *Carlos Blanc/Aion (CV: , Crispin Freeman) - the big bad of season 1, Gabriel's older brother and Aion's 6th incarnation. Supporting Characters Introduced in Season 1 *Edward Christopher (CV: , John Swasey) - Joshua and Azmaria's grandson and Amanda and Jonathan's father. *Sister ? (CV:) *Father ? (CV:) *Desmond Miller (CV: , Vic Mignogna) - the science expert of the Magdalane Order. *? (CV:) *Kornel (CV: , Jamieson Price) - the top general of the sinners *? (CV: , Chris Rager) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 2A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 2B *Mary Valentine/Rosette Christopher (CV: , Mona Marshall) - a retired member of the Magdalane Order and Rosette's 2nd incarnation *Dexter Hamilton (CV: , Richard Epcar) - the chief police organizer of the Magdalane Order *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Annabel Blanc (CV: , Luci Christian) - Gabriel's younger cousin *Huey Christopher (CV: , Kira Vincent-Davis) - Amanda's younger cousin *The Guide (CV: , Patrick Seitz) Introduced in Season 3A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 3B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 4A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 4B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Mooks and Big Bads Introduced in Season 1 *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) Introduced in Season 2A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Aion (CV: , Andy McAvin) - the big bad of season 2A. *Pandemonium (CV: , Barbara Goodson) - the bigger bad of season 2A. Introduced in Season 2B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Ukyo Tendou (CV: , John Burgmeier) - the big bad of season 2B Introduced in Season 3A *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Jurgen Lactivitus/Aion (CV: , Andy McAvin) *? (CV:) *Raffik Shabruk (CV: , Grant George) *Jeong Ho (CV: , Christopher Corey Smith) *Aldeer Gauss (CV: , Mark Hamill) *Reinhart Lactivitus/Chrono (CV: , Christopher Ayres) - Chrono's 4th incarnation and the big bad of season 3A Introduced in Season 3B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Alondra Castillo (CV: , Veronica Taylor) *Zheputo Manzini (CV: Koichi Yamadera, Daran Norris) *Pierre Marlon (CV: , Michael McConnohie) *Colt Robinson (CV: , Yuri Lowenthal) *Alexa Shields/Azmaria Hendric (CV: , Stephanie Nadolny) - Azmaria's 5th incarnation and the big bad of season 3B Introduced in Season 4A *? (CV:) *Gluttony (CV:) *Sloth (CV:) *Envy (CV: , Rachael Lillis) *Wrath (CV: , Lex Lang) *Lust (CV: , Meredith McCoy) *Pride (CV: , Sean Schemmel) - Greed's right hand man *Greed (CV: , Steven Blum) - The leader of the Half-Breed bandits and the big bad of season 4A Introduced in Season 4B *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *? (CV:) *Artemis (CV: , Wendee Lee) *Ares (CV: , Eric Stuart) *Poseidon (CV: Kappei Yamaguchi, Sonny Strait) *Hades (CV: , Marc Thompson) - Zeus's not so loyal right hand man *Zeus (CV: , Christopher Sabat) - The head of the demonic alien army and the big bad of season 4B Soundtrack *Opening Song * * * *Credits Song * * * * * * *Amanda vs Carl *Amanda leaves tha Magdalane Order * * * *Amanda vs Ukyo * * * * * * * * * Gallery RoChr.jpg Reception ? Adaptations The anime, was later adapted into a manga that skips the events of Season 2A entirely. Trivia *despite of being a sequel to the anime, Reincarnation takes a few inspiration from the manga. *Some of the Arc's in the series were inspired by other animes, for examples:the Tendou Arc was inspired by Rurouni Kenshin and Buso Renkin, the Reinhartd Arc was inspired by YuYu Hakusho and Hunter x Hunter, the Alexa Arc was inspired by Knights of the Zodiac, the Greed Arc was inspired by First of the North Star and the Zeus Arc was inspired by Dragon Ball. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Anime Category:Sequels Category:Wazzupguys's Ideas Category:Action Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Drama Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action-Comedy Category:Action-Drama Category:Action/Fantasy Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Comedy-Fantasy Category:Romance Category:2013 Category:TV Series set in 2003 Category:Comics Category:Manga Category:FUNimation Category:Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Ocean Productions Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:Central Park Media Category:ADV Films Category:Sentai Filmworks